The Only Reason
by prk2100
Summary: Katie Prest is new to Hogwarts. She doesn't know her way around at all. And with this "Triwizard Tournament" going on, its even harder to find potions class. Maybe they're will be someone to help her around. (if ya know what I mean *wink wink* I don't even know what that means never mind.)


(A/N): So this is my first story so be nice! I've never really been able to finish the stories I start in my notebook but this is one I hope to finish! So please try to enjoy the first story of (hopefully) many!  
(WARNING: this is pretty au (cedric doesn't get put into the twiwizard tournament))

**12345678910**

What a sad day.

The curtains that hung low were a dark grey that made my bedroom look much darker than usual. The emptiness made it worse. My cat sat glumly in my lap. His breathing was the only thing you could hear in the silent house. The book that lay in my hands was sad and depressing.  
I've been quite unhappy since the death of my mother. She had been very sad since my grandmother had died. She also was very depressed.

She told she was depressed because of her weight, and the pressure to be skinnier. I understood how she felt. and with the fact of her mother dieing also was pretty harsh. It would've been surprising if she hadn't of took her life. I do know that was harsh but it was true. Once when I was younger, maybe 8 or 9 she told me she wanted to be an angel. I told her that that was dumb. Why would she want to be an angel when she already was one. She had looked confused. I told her that dad had always called her his angel.

She cried. A lot, may I add. I wasn't always the best at showing sympathy. I always found it quite awkward.

"Katie! It's time to go to your aunts!" My fathers broken voice yelled up the stairs. I nudged the cat to get it off of me. I made my way to the door, opposite from the bed. I snapped my fingers to make Oliver get up and come downstairs with me. He got up and followed me down the stairs. My trunk lay in the hands of my father. I sighed and walked up to him.

"Ready?" He asked me, handing me his for arm. I made sure that Oliver was in my arms before grabbing his arm.  
I took one look around my old house before answering my father.

"Yes."

The first thing I saw was that we were in a garden. I had never met my Aunt, Uncle and Cousins. This was my first time in Britain, and I was nervous. My father let go of my hand and made his way to a big house. I had heard about my father's family being quite wealthy. They told me that my Aunt Michelle's house looked a lot like a cottage. Around us were other houses that looked the same. Across the street was a sign that said "Upper Flagley."

I walked out of the garden, hugging Oliver closer to my chest and dragging along my trunk. I made it to the door beside my father. He knocked on the door twice before the door opened. There stood my Aunt. I took a good look at her.

My aunt and father looked quite alike. They had the same black hair and blue eyes. The same face shape and smile. She had curly hair like my father but she wore it up and bangs covering her forehead. She wore a jean jacket and a pair of jeans that went up to her waist.  
"Oh my Merlin! Hello! It's so nice to see you after all these years!" She threw her arms around my father shoulders. He smiled for the first time in weeks. Joy filled his eyes for the first time in weeks. He was happy for the first time in weeks.

She turned to me and hugged me tight. I was slightly surprised at first but hugged back. I smiled and let go. She ushered us inside quickly. I pulled my trunk inside and set Oliver down. He stayed by my side, rubbing against my ankles. I looked around the house. The house was filled with dark browns and light greys. I felt at home, seeing as those were the colours that decorated our home. I could see my father smile, making me smile.

He made his way farther into the house, following his sister. I set down my trunk down at the bottom of the stairs, located beside the front door. I took of the dirty shoes I had worn here and walked over to where my father was standing in the kitchen. My aunt was showing us around the house when we stopped at a bedroom door upstairs.

My aunt opened the door to find a boy around the same age as me, 15, sitting on his bed writing something down on a piece of parchment. A dark toned owl sat across from him perched on the window. The boy, who I presumed to be my cousin Jack, turned to us and smiled. He got up and turned to my father who had his arms open. Jack walked over and hugged him tightly. I suppose that my father had been a father figure for Jack, seeing as his father died many years ago.

Jack let go and turned to me. We both took our time surveying each other. He had light brown hair that was curly and dropping into his eyes. He had dark blue eyes. He wore dark blue shirt and jeans. He was quite tall, maybe 5,10. At 15 that was very tall, or at least that's what I thought. I wasn't very tall, I was only 5, ft. So I was only to about his shoulders.

I walked over to him and stretched offered my hand. He took it and pulled me into him. I laughed and hugged back.

After meeting my family from my dads side and seeing the house I got my room. The room was white and plain. The bed's covers were dark brown and the curtains were the same. I felt Oliver slip between my legs and jump onto the bed. I turned and got into my pajamas and got into the bed.

**12345678910**

AN: so how was that? please be nice! have a great day (or night) and be happy!


End file.
